You Love Me Really
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: Backstage segments, grapes and superhero magazines. A typical night for Trent Barreta and Aj Lee.


**Yes, another one shot (I know I'm on a roll at the moment!) Anyway, this is a Trent Barreta/Aj Lee pairing, which was inspired by the backstage segment on NXT on Tuesday, (20/09/2011) If you haven't seen it, go look for it on YouTube, Trent is just hilarious! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own any characters in this story, although if anyone knows a way that I can own Trent, then let me know. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>You love me really<strong>

AJ looked at her script, trying desperately to remember all of her lines, or at least remember what she was meant to be talking about. She was about to film a backstage segment, one which would add yet another twist to her storyline on NXT. She looked up when she heard one of the camera men call out her name and gently placed her script down on one of the storage crates. The camera man gave her the signal and as soon as she saw the red light on the camera start flashing, she began.

She bounded around the corner just as her script had said and instantly noticed a figure on her left. The figure called out to her and she turned to look at them before walking over to him. She couldn't help but smile as Trent Barreta smiled at her before raising his hand in the air for a high five. Aj giggled slightly as she slapped her hand against his. She couldn't help but notice how soft Trent's hands were, despite them being slightly sticky from the grapes that he was currently munching on. Resisting the urge to steal a couple of grapes, Aj carried on with the segment, turning all of her attention on Trent.

"Good fight," he mumbled as he stuffed another grape into his mouth.

"Thank you," she replied politely, turning away slightly before turning back to him, "Have you um seen Hornswoggle anywhere?" she asked him. Trent thought about it for a second, his face scrunching up in thought.

"Hmmm, no," he said after a couple seconds of thought, just as the large shape of Titus O'Neil came around the corner shouting out Aj's name. Aj knew that she now had to focus on Titus instead of Trent but she couldn't help but stare at him for an extra second; he was just so damn cute! His handsome, boyish face, his cheeky grin, his dark eyes, which made Aj feel weak at the knees; he was gorgeous. Sighing slightly, Aj turned to Titus, who despite his size was a great friend to her. She could vaguely hear him congratulating her on her match, but her attention was still with Trent. As her and Titus started to walk along the corridor, she couldn't help but glance back at Trent, who was shovelling yet more grapes into his mouth. She smiled at his childish antics before focusing completely on what Titus was saying. She didn't notice Trent walk out of shot and turn the corner, which she had come around only a minute or so later.

Once safely out of view of the camera, Trent took a deep breath. He could hear Aj and Titus talking out in the corridor, but all he was lost in his thoughts; all he could think about was the cute, innocent smile that Aj had shot him. He was jolted back into reality by Hornswoggle walking past him. Trent knew that Hornswoggle walking off was the end of the segment, so as soon as he heard the camera man end the scene he walked out from the corner. Aj was still stood in the middle of the corridor, all on her own. Silently, he crept up on her before wrapping his strong arms tightly around her waist and picking her up, spinning her around a couple of times before placing her lightly back down on her feet. She wheeled around and placed her small hands on his upper arms to steady herself.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously. Trent simply shook his head.

"No idea, just felt like it," he said as he slowly dipped his head down and captured Aj's lips with his own. He quickly pulled away before she could respond.

"I'm guessing you just felt like doing that as well?" Aj questioned him, a smile on her face.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" Trent countered, a grin gracing his face as well. Aj looked at him.

"I suppose not," she said as she raised herself up to her tiptoes in order to reach Trent's lips with her own. Trent immediately pulled her closer to him, taking advantage of his huge height and strength advantage. Before the kiss could get too passionate, Aj pulled away and looked around the corridor nervously, making sure that no one was watching them.

"Aj, relax. No one's watching us. It's not as if we've got anything to hide."

"I know … but I don't want everyone to know that I enjoy kissing you," she replied cheekily, a wide smile on her face. Trent looked at her, a playful yet hurt look on his own face.

"April Jeanette, you take that back," he said. Aj took notice of the use of her full name and backed away from Trent slightly, all while trying not to burst out laughing at him.

"Are you going to make me, Trentylocks?" she asked, using her nickname for him. Upon hearing this Trent playfully glared at Aj before using his quickness to scoop her off of the ground and over his shoulder, without her reacting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aj screamed when she finally realised what was happening. Trent said nothing but simply carried her along the corridor to his locker room that he shared with Derrick Bateman. Knowing that Derrick was currently having a match and that he would be gone for at least another 10 minutes, Trent pushed the door open and gently placed Aj down on the bench in the room. Then, ignoring her shouts of confusion, Trent went to his bag and pulled out the latest edition of Aj's favourite superhero magazine. He heard her gasp of surprise as he pulled it out, but he ignored it and smirked at her instead.

"Play nice and you get the magazine. If you don't play nice then I'm sure my hamster will enjoy shredding it," he threatened, laughing at the look on Aj's face.

"You wouldn't," she said quietly.

"You know I would," Trent replied. He took his eyes off of Aj for a fraction of a second, something which turned out to be a mistake as Aj used her agility to take him by surprise, jumping for the magazine. Trent was barely able to move out of the way in time, but managed to stop her from getting the magazine by holding it high above his head, way out of her reach.

"Awww, no fair," she moaned at him. Trent simply smiled at her. Aj noticed this and smiled back at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. Trent responded to the kiss instantly, completely forgetting about the magazine that he was holding above his head. As he got into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her, Aj jolted back, shocking Trent enough to loosen his grip on both her and the magazine. He could only watch as the magazine fell down to the ground with a soft thump and Aj leapt into action, swiftly bending down to capture the magazine, smirking victoriously at him.

"Do I still have to play nice?" she asked him innocently as she sat down on the bench and started to flick through the pages of the magazine.

"I really hate you at times," Trent responded as he sat down next to her and flung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer to him.

"No you don't," Aj said confidently, "You could never hate me." She said a big grin on her face.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. You love me too much to hate me," Aj answered positively, smiling at Trent.

"Why do you women always have to be right?" he asked seriously.

"Because we're just so much better than you," Aj replied kissing Trent on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he turned his head so that he could kiss Aj on the lips, planning to take full advantage of the fact that he still had another five minutes or so before Derrick would be back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know that this isn't my best work but considering I wrote it in about an hour at 4 in the morning, I'm quite proud of it. I've always thought that Trent and Aj would be a cute storyline couple, and now I've seen them on screen together it's just confirmed it. I would love it if Aj became Trent's valet, but it's never going to happen, (which completely sucks!) Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think, it's always nice to get reviews and constructive criticism is always very useful. Oh, and if you want more Trent Barreta, please read my other story Flying Forward, which has Trent and my OC Lillijanna as well as a bit of Aj. <strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


End file.
